


I'll see you around, Spider-Min

by beta_babelfish



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, M/M, spider-man au, that's it that's the fic, uhhhh kihyuk does that spiderman upside down kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beta_babelfish/pseuds/beta_babelfish
Summary: Minhyuk really, really shouldn’t be here.It’s borderline stalking and he knows it - even as a superhero, as Spider-man, if Kihyun decided he’d had enough of this shit and tried to get a restraining order or something, he probably could.But Kihyun also has a horrible knack for getting into trouble, and, well. Minhyuk had decided that he would keep an eye on him and that was that. Protecting the citizens. That’s what it is.And he definitely doesn’t have a crush. No matter what Hyungwon says.





	I'll see you around, Spider-Min

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostnthedream (falloutangel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutangel/gifts).



> so this is what happens when someone says "hey what if kihyuk does the spiderman kiss"  
> shoutout to rae for giving me this idea and shoutout to my brain for going ham and running with it

Minhyuk really, really shouldn’t be here.

It’s borderline stalking and he knows it - even as a superhero, as _Spider-man,_ if Kihyun decided he’d had enough of this shit and tried to get a restraining order or something, he probably could.

But Kihyun also has a horrible knack for getting into trouble, and, well. Minhyuk had decided that he would keep an eye on him and that was that. Protecting the citizens. That’s what it is.

And he definitely doesn’t have a crush. No matter what Hyungwon says.

His phone buzzes in his pocket and Minhyuk yelps and ducks down from his vantage point on the rooftop, cursing the suit as he struggles to pull the phone out.

He’s got a single notification from Hyungwon, and it’s a screenshot of a text conversation with Kihyun.

The text reads, _“i think spiderman is stalking me again”_

It’s followed by, _“do you think this is grounds for a restraining order lmao”_

Hyungwon’s accompanying message to Minhyuk simply reads, _“leave the poor kid alone, for fucks sake”_

Minhyuk rolls his eyes, or best he can in the mask. He texts back, _“he nearly got kidnapped yesterday. not gonna let it happen again”_

Hyungwon replies with an eye rolling emoji, but follows it with a screenshot of him texting Kihyun back, _“you could do worse than having a superhero watching out for you, i guess”_

Minhyuk puts his phone away quickly - or as quickly as he can. The superhero suit looks cool as all hell, but he also kind of regrets how skin-tight it is.

He peers back over the roof, scanning the streets below for the shock of orange hair he’d been not-so-subtly following for the past hour.

(He’d nearly had an aneurysm when Kihyun had shown up to school the week before with his hair freshly dyed. On second thought, maybe he’s a little more whipped than he let on.)

He frowns slightly as he continues flicking his eyes around the pedestrians below. The orange hair has gone missing - either Kihyun had put a hat on to hide it (unlikely, but he wouldn’t put it past him) or had disappeared down an alley while Minhyuk wasn’t looking.

Minhyuk curses quietly to himself, standing abruptly and sending a web shooting to the opposite building, swinging down, across, and quickly getting into the rhythm of web-slinging that had taken way, way too long to get used to. Night is falling, meaning the streets were about to get more dangerous - something that always puts him on edge, and something that also means that his services as the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-man are about to become much, much more necessary.

He heard the gasps and even a few camera clicks as he swung low towards the street, before pulling himself up to the top of a nearby skyscraper and perching there, scanning the streets below.

Hyungwon would tell him he looked like a weird, pop-art gargoyle right now. Minhyuk liked to think he looks more like a suave, dramatic Guardian Of The City or something cooler, but that is beside the point.

The point is, Kihyun is still nowhere to be found, even with his enhanced superhero vision. Minhyuk squints and strains his eyes and ears, until finally he hears the faint sound of Kihyun’s voice.

His heart rate immediately spikes as he swivels his head until he locates the source of the voice - a narrow alley, the perfect place for some sort of ambush or robbery or kidnapping or-

He’s probably overreacting. Probably.

Minhyuk shoots another strand of web towards another nearby building, swinging down until he manages to land in a vantage point where he can better see what’s going on below.

Kihyun is there - orange hair far too bright for the darkness surrounding him, and he appears to be _telling off_ his assailant.

Minhyuk suppresses a laugh - it’s just _so Kihyun_ \- that immediately dies in his throat when he sees a flash of silver in the assailant’s hand.

He doesn’t hesitate for a moment before dropping down, darting forward and shooting a web at the man, who gave an undignified shriek as he finds himself suddenly yanked away from Kihyun. Minhyuk shoots another web from his other arm towards the top of the building, pulling both himself and the man into the air before flinging him towards the end of the alley, where he cracks against the wall and crumples to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Quick, easy, and simple - the kind of thing he does all the time. In and out, off to find the next crime, which is exactly what Minhyuk intends to do as he wills himself to not look back at Kihyun as he swings himself back to the wall and makes to crawl away.

But before he can so much as move, he hears Kihyun’s voice call out, “What, I don’t get to thank you?”

Minhyuk considers ignoring him and just swinging away anyway, but instead heaves a heavy sigh and allows himself to drop, slowly, until he’s dangling upside-down and level with Kihyun’s face.

He deliberately deepens his voice as he says, as gruffly as possible, “Just trying to help a citizen, sir. No need to thank me.”

Kihyun huffs a laugh and strides forward until he’s inches away from Minhyuk’s face. He desperately hopes that the voice thing worked, because he’s not sure if his hammering heart can handle the close proximity much longer. “How is it that you always happen to be there when I get into trouble?” he asks, musing and tilting his head to the side. “Why, I’d almost think you’re keeping an eye on me.”

Internally, Minhyuk curses Kihyun, Hyungwon, and the whole universe that made this conversation possible. Externally, he says, “You happen to get in trouble a lot, young man.”

“Don’t ‘young man’ me,” Kihyun says, rolling his eyes. “Your fake voice isn’t fooling anyone, you know. I bet you’re the same age as me.”

“I don’t-”

“And I’d like to thank you for proving my theory correct,” Kihyun continues. “You really _do_ show up whenever I happen to have a brush with danger, no matter how minor, hm?”

“Your _theory?”_ Minhyuk squeaks, forgetting for a moment to disguise his voice. Kihyun’s eyebrows raise as Minhyuk struggles to contain his shock. “You mean you’ve been - you’ve been _experimenting_ with getting in danger-”

“It’s been working, hasn’t it?” Kihyun says cheekily, a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. “Now are you going to let me thank you or not?”

Before Minhyuk can protest further, Kihyun has already pulled his mask up (down?) to his nose. And when Minhyuk opens his mouth to tell him off for it, Kihyun kisses him.

The angle is awkward - he’s pretty sure that most people don’t kiss like this (why would they, nobody else is _Spider-man,_ holy shit this is actually happening), but before he can hyperventilate any more Kihyun is angling his face and then there’s _tongue_ and his brain promptly shorts out.

When Kihyun pulls away, he gives Minhyuk a wry smile and pats his cheek once before pulling the mask back so that it covers his face once again. He backs away and makes his way down the alley, leaving a dazed Minhyuk dangling behind him.

“By the way,” Kihyun says, turning around at the entry of the alley, “You can stop stalking me. I can take care of myself.”

Minhyuk snaps out of his reverie to give a disbelieving snort. “You sure seemed to be doing a great job of it right before I _rescued you,_ you little-”

Kihyun gave a great bark of laughter, his eyes turning into little crescents that made Minhyuk’s heart flip in his chest. “I’m _kidding,_ you idiot,” he says, smiling fondly. “I’ll see you around, Spider-Minhyuk.”

Minhyuk’s stomach drops and he actually _does_ let go this time, falling the short distance to the ground in a crumpled heap. He scrambles to his feet, squeaking, “Hey what the _fuck-_ ”

“You’re not nearly as subtle as you think you are!” Kihyun calls over his shoulder, then disappears around the corner with his cackles echoing long after he’s gone.

Minhyuk stands there, frozen in shock, for a long minute. Then his phone buzzes.

Hyungwon is sending him another screenshot, this time of Kihyun simply saying _“Tell Minhyuk he’s an idiot.”_

 _“Care to explain?”,_ Hyungwon texts.

Minhyuk huffs out a laugh and simply shakes his head, pocketing his phone before swinging back up into the sky.

Yoo Kihyun is going to be the death of him. Minhyuk isn’t complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHHH I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONESHOT I WROTE IN LIKE AN HOUR........  
> come yell with me about kihyuk pls  
> curiouscat: betamaz  
> twitter: @betafish_bebe  
> tumblr: minhyukielee


End file.
